


庞宽的早晨

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Relationships: 庞宽 - Relationship, 彭磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	庞宽的早晨

挺软。吴庆晨翻了个身，把一团柔软的触感又往怀里搂了搂，顺便踹开一个干瘦的、大概率是彭磊的腿，独占着抱着这个他也想不起来是谁的女孩儿半梦半醒的耍流氓。他带到彭磊筒子楼里的女孩儿实在太多了，多到彭磊这种见了陌生女的就说不出一句整话的闷蛋子，都能在困极了的时候无视床上的两个人穿着T恤牛仔裤倒头就睡了。他一直觉得彭磊这么弄下去早晚得勒出附睾炎，毕竟都二十多岁的年纪，谁早上不起个立那才是不正常。

吴庆晨也不是没想过帮帮兄弟，放的开的女孩儿甚至偶尔那么一两个漂亮小男孩儿他都带来过，可彭磊除了逃命似的躲开和事后跟老头儿似的骂他几句就再没别的了，要不是庞宽也和他聊过几句这事儿，他简直要怀疑这俩傻逼在玩儿什么弱智互相暗恋的戏码了。行吧，反正也不关他事儿，人么，还是得自己及时行乐。吴庆晨把手悄无声息又极其自然的滑进女孩儿衣服下摆里，黏着人耳朵根后脖颈印下个吻。

“我操！”

这招向来万试万灵，以至于吴庆晨被一脚丫子蹬到床底下的时候还没反应过来。他憋着点儿气但更多是觉得好玩儿的爬回床上，正瞧见那姑娘把自己摸了个遍，好像还又骂了句大爷的，他砸了咂嘴想，够来劲啊。

他没说话，姑娘也没搭理他自顾自去推彭磊。吴庆晨更觉得有意思，抱着胳膊看彭磊迷迷糊糊给人摇醒，瞧着瞧着又越发觉得这人怎么那么熟悉，终于在她叫彭磊名字的时候反应过来，这他妈不庞宽吗？他几乎下意识就想凑热闹叫庞宽来看看是不是有个遗落在外的双胞胎妹妹，转念又一想不对啊，庞宽昨儿不就躺在他俩中间三人一块儿睡的大觉吗，怎么一早起来弄了一大变活人成姑娘了啊？他还没琢磨出个所以然呢，就听姑娘开口跟彭磊说她是庞宽，又扭头挺没好气似的瞪了他一眼。得，他这是没睡醒呢吧。

吴庆晨当即拉了被子蒙头就要再睡，顺便反省了一秒自己就算对庞宽不那么单纯也没不单纯到这地步吧。可女孩儿显然没打算放过他，又一脚丫子踢他屁股上。

“吴庆晨你别装死，赶紧起来给我买那什么去，我这坠的难受着呢。”

“成啊，那你再给我摸两下我量量大小。”

他说完就在又一脚落下之前跳下了床，套上件T恤溜着条大裤衩就晃悠出了门。现在庞宽又有点后悔了，她第一次觉得和彭磊就这么单独待着能这么别扭。她先打破沉默，说你搞性别歧视啊。而彭磊只比平时眼神闪躲的更厉害，憋了半天才抖出一句。

“你…你先穿裤子。”

庞宽这才反应过来自己习惯裸睡光溜溜着两条腿，要不是昨晚喝了不少衣服都没脱利索这会儿估计画面就更刺激了。她被彭磊闹的也有点不好意思，但一方面不愿意服软一方面又想作弄一下这三人帮里唯一的纯情小处男，虽然她自己还是男的那会儿也是个处男，但她看过那么多黄书呢，她可不纯情。

“以前又不是没看过。”

她故意把腿从被子里抖出来，天儿刚开始降温又还没送暖气，有点儿冷，可她脸上却又有点烧。

“……不一样。”

她看见彭磊往后躲，就更受鼓励了似的贴上去，把男孩儿挤到紧挨着床边和床头板的角落里，看着他动弹不得，笑的越发不怀好意。就像她第一次给他塞黄书，他们第一次熟到她可以拍他裤裆的时候一样。

“鼓起来了。”

庞宽直勾勾盯着彭磊两腿之间支棱起一块来的那地儿，随即又笑着逮住人乱瞟的目光，捉住他的手放到自己只被薄薄一层布料包裹的胸上。彭磊咽了口口水，他刚刚已经偷瞄了庞宽那儿好几眼了，女孩儿的乳房圆润又饱满，他猜自己一手都包不过来。而且大概是由于没穿胸罩的原因，乳头都已经掩盖不住的凸起了。真淫。他任由这个念头在自己脑子里滑过去，接着他就不用猜了，庞宽抓着他的手放上去，他这下知道自己是真的包不住了。

“什么感觉啊？”

他听见庞宽问他，看见庞宽脸上也红了一片。只觉得身下硬的更厉害，勉强咽下一句说不出口的想操你，只着迷于研究触感似的抓握着让软肉在自己指缝里流淌，直到庞宽发出一声非常轻但在只有呼吸声的小房间里又显得非常鼓噪人耳膜的低喘。

“…能亲嘴儿吗？”

彭磊怀疑自己是鬼迷心窍了，可庞宽却一点儿没拦他的意思，只一脸色情的要命的表情点了点头。彭磊脑子里失真似的一嗡，嘴唇怼上去的时候还记得推卸责任。都赖庞宽，谁让他好好的突然变成一女的啊，谁让她不穿裤子啊，谁让她长得还这么好看啊，谁让她……谁让她一直勾的他这么喜欢她啊。

他无师自通的把舌头也伸进去，偷眯着一条缝看庞宽闭着眼睛投入的在他嘴里哼哼。他握着胸口软肉的手不自觉又加了点力气，瞄到庞宽在磨蹭床单，大着胆子把另一只不知道什么时候攥了拳的手松开探下去，挖掘出一声从来没听过的动静。

“庞宽……”

庞宽的手绕在彭磊背后又搭在他肩上，彭磊把这解读为一种索取和要求推进的动作，推搡着把坐姿的庞宽重新按回平躺的模样自己压上去，终于反应过来似的骂出个脏字。庞宽没穿内裤，这本来不是什么稀罕事儿，可现在他碾着被沾湿了一片的手指头只觉得脑仁儿都发木，连呼吸都再稳不住的一下重过一下。

“你好湿啊。”

他像惊叹又像称赞的念叨出声，最开始九成都只是觉得好笑的庞宽这会儿已经十成十臊的连胸口都泛上层粉了。可她又像还绷着口气，怎么都不乐意打退堂鼓，干脆两手一交叉就环上彭磊的脖子，找到支撑把自己拉起来，黏黏糊糊的蹭过去磨着男孩儿耳朵吹气舔了一下。

“你哪儿那么多话啊。”

她亮了牙齿一点点嘬着彭磊耳骨，一副凶相毕露的架势。可彭磊却觉得只像自己养的猫发情了在求欢，更莫名被戳中了不知道哪一点被压抑的欲望，两根手指在两片湿漉漉的阴唇里描摹形状，看着庞宽明明连耳尖都红透了颜色却还要摆出一副老练的模样来引导他，再一想庞宽看的大多数不过是漫画书，偶尔有片子也都遮遮掩掩不见上下三点，一坨马赛克里能看见露个胳膊腿喘两声就算完了，现在还要在他面前充大尾巴狼。他就觉得心脏又跳快几分下头也更硬，不想着帮忙解围，反而故意臊她停着不主动半步了。

他说不说话那我干嘛啊，我不会啊。手指又刮过阴核，逼出庞宽一阵带着呜咽的颤抖。庞宽就用比平常更软更尖也更甜的声音骂他。

“你动一动啊，操。”

她觉得自己好像看见彭磊不易察觉的笑了一下，又实在没心思想了，只感觉要死，也不知道是彭磊天赋异禀还是她太敏感又或者是女孩儿的身体本来就这样，她被彭磊准确的抵住那个让她战栗的凸起趴在作恶的男孩儿身上直不起身，一边胸部还被他不依不饶的攥在手心，捂出了一层汗也不见人有半点撒手的意思，另一边直接一下一下蹭在彭磊精瘦的胸肌上，最终在彭磊上下两手同时发力戳上硬挺的乳头和阴蒂时抖着腿先到了高潮，倒也没见射出来什么，只是湿的更厉害，觉得再碰的每一下都爽的又疼的没法儿形容。

色情大师不知道女孩儿其实是靠阴蒂爽，也不清楚女孩儿爽完了也有所谓的不应期。彭磊当然更不懂这茬，挺平淡就接受了自己大概是个变态的事实，望着淫液从庞宽穴口流出来多到都弄脏了床单，再也没犹豫的把自己塞进去就狠顶了几下。他看到庞宽在哭，不明白是太爽还是太疼，只觉得被眼泪砸的更硬，股胀着开拓更深处的甬道，边小心的吻过去，边又用劲过猛的像要把人操坏似的还想看她哭的更多。

操纵生杀大权的快感在某种程度上简直可以和实际做爱媲美，彭磊脑仁儿都整个给炸了个干净，他像掐脖子一样在指缝间揉捏庞宽的乳肉，重新空出来的一只手搂上了腰侧又一点点滑到臀肉上碾磨，推着女孩儿骑着他的阴茎吃的更深。而庞宽只觉得实在太多了，她被无法理解的快感给砸了个稀巴烂，还没喘上口气就又被彭磊捅穿。疼，太疼了。可偏偏她又像被干到舒服的脱了力，只能晃着腰呻吟着把彭磊吞的更深。

然后她看到推门进来的吴庆晨，操，大爷的丫绝对听见这动静了，很可能都听完一轮了，但他偏偏还就要进来。她被激的穴肉内壁一阵剧烈的收缩，彭磊就红了眼睛不管不顾的进出，简直像每一下都不愿意抽出来似的往里狠操。他射在里头的时候咬着庞宽脖子啃出了个牙印，跟三岁小孩儿喜欢写名字，野狗都爱撒尿圈地盘儿似的给庞宽烙上痕迹。却又立刻像换了个人一样退缩，眼睛骇人的红也变成了可怜兮兮的委屈的红。庞宽翻了个白眼，她再也不寒碜彭磊是小猫是小处男了。

“你买什么胸罩买那么久？”

彭磊知道吴庆晨进来了，他比庞宽发现的还早，他知道这孙子在庞宽被他干的什么都发现不了的时候就已经在看着了。他不介意被看，至少不介意被吴庆晨看。毕竟小孩儿得了心爱的玩具也总要有个地儿炫耀吧，庞宽是不能被太多人看到的他的宝贝，吴庆晨可以看，但碰就是另一回事儿了。

可吴庆晨比他会太多了，他甚至弄不清楚刚刚那些到底算什么，庞宽断断续续咬着他耳朵说变成女孩儿了先给哥们儿爽爽的浑话他都听的明明白白，他记得那些无聊又低俗的宿舍玩笑，又因为这没必要的好记性反而不知道什么能当真了。

“刚我不是看你们俩正忙着也用不上胸罩吗？”

彭磊还是把庞宽整个盖在身下，哼哼唧唧说你放下东西就滚蛋吧，吴庆晨却偏没皮没脸似的凑过来。他对着庞宽脖子上的牙印摇了摇头，又看着女孩儿脸上的眼泪啧出了声。他说彭磊真不会照顾人啊，这第一次得多疼啊。但他却没再做什么，只笑嘻嘻的举手做了个投降的姿势就搁下塑料袋走人。彭磊看到他掏出的电话和还鼓着的裤裆，知道他绝不会也不需要自己解决，只缩回身子更搂紧了庞宽。

“你压死我了。”

庞宽想让彭磊多趴会儿，但天地良心，这瘦麻杆儿是秤砣心吧，沉的跟什么似的。她看着彭磊翻身下去，龇牙咧嘴的拎着塑料袋去了浴室，彭磊这会儿才看到床单上星星点灯的红，不多，却足够刺目。

“别忘了你们晚上还演出啊。”

手机屏幕一亮传来吴庆晨的消息，彭磊赌气的摁灭扔砖头似的砸在床上，看着擦黑的天头一回这么不想去演出。Livehouse人太多也太乱了，庞宽是个男的的时候都免不了被摸这弄那儿的，现在哪儿还得了啊。

可庞宽一出来他就又什么都想不了了，吴庆晨给她买了条乳胶裙子，红的。上衣是一件带亮丝的黑衬衫，庞宽留了两颗扣子没系，不用挤也傲人的乳沟就那么隐秘的招摇出来了。他不知道自己是怎么到的现场，只觉得这样的庞宽说你好都只像说操我。庞宽没穿高跟，套了双也许是彭磊的、其中一只还破洞的袜子就踩着之前买小了号的水晶凉鞋上台，他听到台底下像烧冒烟又滴进去几滴水的油锅一样沸腾，连保安都把眼睛黏在庞宽身上，胡说八道着这是庞宽的双胞胎妹妹，引来一串敷衍又饥渴的笑。

根本没有人在乎这女孩儿是谁了，他们都只有赤裸裸的欲望。迪斯科球射在庞宽身上照出不同的色彩，彭磊看着她扭动着搅拌着或阴郁或明亮或沉默或疯狂的所有色调，最后又像与她全部无关似的站定，来不及感慨，就看到有人伸手扒上了台。

彭磊来不及阻止，下意识拉了庞宽的手要跑可女孩儿却已经被缠住。他看到保安边抵挡人群边自己也蹭向庞宽想一窥裙底，看到吴庆晨摩西分红海似的不知道怎么钻上来。最后以庞宽像灰姑娘一样跑丢了一只水晶凉鞋为代价，他们仨终于气喘吁吁的逃出来，一路傻逼似的跑进熟悉的还带点尿骚味儿的小筒子楼里才作罢。

他们靠着墙上气不接下气，有人骂了一句谁他妈的又不倒尿盆，其他俩人就笑着接傻逼。最后彭磊指着吴庆晨说都赖你，给庞宽买的什么衣服啊？庞宽无条件附和说对啊，什么衣服啊？吴庆晨就大叫他妈的没良心，你俩现在是真夫唱妇随了是吧？

彭磊很有点得意，而庞宽不自觉就又露出那种勾人的纯笑。他说不管，你得赔偿我精神损失，说着心里就盘算起到底讹他哪顿饭。可吴庆晨却先一步把嘴唇喂到庞宽嘴上，说行啊，我今晚就陪你。

庞宽愣了一下，说不好自己到底什么感觉，但总归不讨厌。毕竟她从来没法儿真的讨厌吴庆晨，哪怕是她以为这人真跟彭磊好上的那会儿。大概就没人能真讨厌这人吧。她有时候觉得在吴庆晨身上看到了对着彭磊的自己，有时候又觉得看到的是她变成了彭磊而吴庆晨变成了她。她和他从来都不算那么熟悉，更不该谈得上了解，可这会儿她却没有躲开这个不算吻的吻。她有点不敢看彭磊了。

但吴庆晨却只还是笑，用小到让她确信即使这么近的距离彭磊也听不清的声音咬她耳朵。他说你们俩还没真好上呢你就要为他守身如玉言听计从啊，他又说我也一直都挺喜欢你啊，你知道我对你不一样吧，你肯定知道。最后他说，想不想看彭磊吃味儿啊？

庞宽没来得及回答吴庆晨就又分开了距离侧头去看彭磊，他说，导儿，男女主角都齐了，这天时地利人和啊，你拍不拍？

她偷偷从余光里捞一眼，瞧着彭磊表情的变化想，“会”和“淫”，她和吴庆晨的差别大概就全在这之间了。最后彭磊的点头不是任何人意料之外的事，灯被开亮，吴庆晨当着机器的面把庞宽推在沙发上。他们心里都知道这是彭磊的小九九和占有欲，他不愿意让吴庆晨在他要了庞宽第一次的床上干庞宽。可区别还是关系这会儿已经没人会再在乎了，吴庆晨剥开那条半截鱼尾似的胶皮裙，他正要继续脱下女孩儿的内裤，彭磊却发话了。

“就那么搁她脚上，别全扒下来。”

于是吴庆晨就停手，庞宽就也拿脚尖挑起勾住这条纯棉白内裤。显然这最开始是男演员的恶趣味，可这会儿却已经转到导演镜头里了。她只负责躺好，被男主角解开扣子却又不真的脱掉衣服，被导演命令自己托起双腿，没挂内裤的那只脚上还穿着彭磊的破洞袜子，特写里拍的是她被使用过但现在又已经基本是闭合状态的穴口。

庞宽不知道自己现在到底是副什么德性，但他的男孩儿们明显都硬的够呛。这算个鼓励，她这么想着笑了一下，听到不知道哪里传来倒抽了口气的动静，又怀疑这可能只是供暖前的管道试水作祟。彭磊又发号施令，声音有点哑的说庞宽你摸摸他，庞宽就伸手绕上吴庆晨已经挺立的阴茎。女孩儿的手被衬的更小更干净，一只根本握不过来就只能加上另一只分开照顾柱身和囊袋。吴庆晨已经开始在她手心里抽送了，而彭磊没阻止他，只观察着被冷落的顶端又给庞宽下了一道命令。

“庞宽，你舔舔他。”

彭磊叫她的名字，庞宽，庞宽。她就从沙发上滑下去跪到地上张开嘴，这回总算彻底把肉刃都含住裹住，吴庆晨也尽可能克制的绷着腿只轻轻爱抚她的脑袋。可导演又不满意了，导演说，吴庆晨你动一动，你得操她的嘴。

她还没能思考吴庆晨会不会听话就被一下顶出生理性眼泪差点干呕，他低着头居高临下又满怀爱意的望着她，一手死死箍住她的后颈一下一下的操，另一只手却继续更加温柔的揉她的脑袋，摸她的脸。庞宽觉得自己好像有点明白吴庆晨为什么从不失手了，如果不是她太早就已经陷到镜头里，她大概也会吧。但没关系，现在这一秒她也可以，她被她的爱人指导着和他相爱，这事儿挺怪的，搞得就荒诞之余还挺有点浪漫的意思。

可导演好像又不想要他们浪漫，他躲在镜头后面终于不用担心对上谁的目光，有了完美的遮掩明目张胆的窥视，然后他又说话了，他让吴庆晨插入她。

“戴套。”

“我没有啊。”

“没有你就出去自己撸。”

吴庆晨就笑着翻了个白眼妥协，从口袋里摸出个套一脸惋惜的戴好。沙发的靠背已经被推平，他侧对着镜头坐好才把庞宽拉到腿上试探着慢慢磨蹭，他知道庞宽根本没有经验，他推崇性爱应该是享受，他不想弄疼任何一个在他怀里的女孩儿。

彭磊就这么看着他拿顶端借着套子的润滑把庞宽弄的越来越湿，感慨吴庆晨确实会找角度，这个姿势让镜头把一切都能拍的足够清楚，以至于他甚至能看到庞宽越来越加速一缩一缩的穴肉。他喉结鼓动着吞咽了两下，声音沉的堪比一个真正的老哥导演，他说吴庆晨你别墨迹了快进去，他又说庞宽你告诉他你多想要，你湿透了吧，你喜欢疼吧。

他调校着机位把女孩儿眼睛里的水下面的水还有身上一片一片的红晕都拍的清楚，阴茎一下下跳着发疼，明明一条条下达着要求却又还下意识的弓腰驼背像被欺负了似的蜷缩身体。他拍到庞宽带着哭腔按他教的说庆晨哥哥求你进来，抓着机器的手几乎发抖，终于在最后捕捉到吴庆晨整根没入后庞宽光裸脚尖上勾着的内裤，和另一只脚从他破洞袜子里钻出来的拇指后，再也忍不住的把相机放到摆好的支架上也过去加入。他勾着庞宽深吻，用舌头模拟交媾戳刺，又咬着庞宽的耳朵，哼哼唧唧的说你让他快点到好不好，你不要高潮好不好。

庞宽在一片水渍里说好，好，夹着吴庆晨更紧也更用力的扭腰，拿饱满的乳肉把男演员的脸完全埋进去，一声声的叫他，吴庆晨，庆晨哥哥，吴庆晨。然后她终于看到吴庆晨失控，被掐着腰狠干的再哼不出半个音，只觉得脑浆都要被阴茎搅翻。可她却真的还是忍住了，于是大导演满意的看着男主角在他的女孩儿体内高潮，推开他，自己一刻不留停顿的操进去。

几乎是他插进去的同时庞宽就到了，尖叫到出不了声的把完美的下颚线贡献给镜头，被彭磊啃着乳头灌在她内壁的时候又颤抖着到了第二次。可彭磊还是不肯放过她，明明自己也已经发泄完瘫软下去，却还硬是用手指操着她的阴蒂打着她的屁股让她只能哭着念叨彭磊的到了第三次。她全身都湿透了，闭上眼睛被不知道谁抱去浴室，嘴里还哼哼着彭磊，又因为迷迷糊糊漏出了一句吴庆晨被半做半口的又要了一次。

她终于躺到床上的时候还是被箍在那个瘦却火热的怀抱里，那人和她像两个婴儿一样光溜溜的裹在一床被子里，一只手搂着她腰另一只手小流氓似的抓着她胸部软肉，软下去的性器还贴着她的臀缝抵着，鼻子蹭在她脖子和头发里，一遍遍说不要离开我。她几乎就要睡过去了，眨眨眼睛看到对面还有个好像带着笑的吴庆晨。

“如果我又变回去呢？”

“那我也还要和你做。”

说完彭磊又像不确定似的缩了一下，更紧的搂住了她。

“变回去了你还跟我做吗？”

庞宽就也笑了，总算放心的闭上眼睛。

“做吧，反正都做过了。”


End file.
